What if? (Gravity falls story)
by Potterandhungergames
Summary: What if Stan didn't break Fords motion machine,then he would have got into West Coast Tec even starts his own company.Who knows what could have happened? (Romance)
1. Chapter 1

Stanford Pines had become the most well-known inventor of his time,his company gaining millions of dollars since its is where Eleanor smith,a doctor of foreign language from London who can speak 20 languages including Italian and Spanish,so her expertise as a foreign correspondence manager would be unmatched.

Eleanor was waiting for her interview to begin,Her green eyes scanning the room,eyes on the clock,curls slightly going into her eyes,as she tries to calm. Her white pattern formal dress that flows past her knees,as the twenty-five-year-old, is called into her very first job interview.

Ford sat up slightly in his chair " Hello there, you must be Eleanor" A kind smile on his lips" don't be nervous, please take a seat I was just reading your CV"

Ellie sat down on the leather chair "Oh yes yes I'm Eleanor"Still a little nervous"It's just an honour to meet you..I'm a great admirer of your work Mr pines"

"Please call me ford, "Ford said placing the cv upon the desk " I'm impressed with your work, you really know 20 different languages, I only know two.. heh?. English and what my brother calls nerd"

"Well "Ellie laughed,registered the question a little bit late "Yes I do I have always been fascinated with the culture of all of them so much culture and fascinating folk law,sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous"

"No, it's ok, to be honest, I'm just as nervous as you, tell me about yourself "

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any brothers? Sisters?"

"Well I come from a family of 5 brothers,one of them being my very annoying twin brother.I grew up in London,my mother is half Greek and my father is half I'm a mix of a lot of cultures.I learnt to speak Greek from my grandmother and she was the one that taught me to be open to other cultures and ideas"Ellie released she was rambling "Now I understand you only asked me if I had any brothers and sisters sorry"

" No it's fine, it's nice to get to know you and I have a feeling you will do this company well"

Ellie blushed at the compliment warmed by it too "Thank you very much I will not let you down"

"Well starting today I can safely say your hired "

"Thank you very very much"Ellie smiled bright,getting up struggling slightly with the door but working it out eventually

Ford smiled waving goodbye to her having a good feeling about his new employee.


	2. Authors note

Thank you everyone for viewing and following my story.I`m working on the second chapter.

If you have any suggestion about how I can improve please let me know? and let me know what you think of chapter one by leaving a comment or even a review

Much love,

Potter and Hungergames xx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Meeting

Ellie has been working for Stanford Pines for a few months,gaining more success than she would have ever had signed several best thing about her job she was able to spend time with had grown to like him.

"So the deal with the Toyko firm went through but the Spanish firm is still reluctant to sell..I'm gonna see if I can change their minds.."Ellie explains showing him many pieces of information,room covered with paper.

Ford nodded rubbing his chin slightly " I see, the Spanish have always been jumpy with deals iv set. What about California ?"

"California are up for it,It's only Spain that are against it.I really can't understand it" Pushing her glasses with one finger,trying to figure out a way to get the deal to go through

Stan walked in with Ford's lunch and saw Eleanor,Fords new worker "Hey who's this?"

Ellie looked up "Hello I'm Eleanor smith,you must be Stan"extending a hand to him

Stan shook her hand "Yeah nice to finally see good looking women around here"

Ford choked on his coffee hearing that " Stan ", He said sternly,blushing hard

"Uhm thank you?"Ellie was blushing hard,placing her eyes back on the papers

Stan sat down putting his feet up on Ford's desk,handing lunch to Ford" you needing help conning Spain? Sorry I was listening through the door ", he smirked

Ford's facepalmed at how rude Stan was behaving

"Conning is not quite the word to use, but we do need to figure out a way to get them to accept"

"Let me talk to them ", Stan grinned

"And you speak Spanish?" Ford rolled his eyes

"Well I did spend 3 months in a Spanish prison", Stan chuckled again

"You seem like your proud of that"Ellie says then she turned to Ford "Unless I go over there and talk to them myself I don't see a way"

"Leave it to me", Stan said standing up

"Your an idiot as if I'd let you screw this deal ", Ford said annoyed rubbing his temples

"But I won't, you just gonna trust me ' amigo ' ", Stan grinned nudging ford

"That's Mexican...", ford sighed

"Actually Mexican is a form of Spanish,so he is slightly right but I think I better handle this deal"Ellie said,gathering up her papers and leaving the two brothers to talk "I'll work on it see what I can do"

"Ok uh bye", Ford waved goodbye to Ellie with a smile

Stan watched ford then looked to Ellie before looking to Ford again " you... Like her?..."

"Ofcourse I do ", Ford said then started to eat his lunch, sipping his coffee

Stan smirked "Like like her?",

Ford spit out his coffee choking on it as he blushed deeply,seeing Ellie was currently on the phone trying to get the Spanish deal to go through.

It takes a lot of discussions but she manages to make a deal,only if ford and Ellie went over there and discussed it face to made her way back over to fords office seeing through the gap in the door that Ford and Stan were rolling around the ground sissy fighting.

"Admit it!", Stan shouted putting Ford in a head lock

"Never!", Ford head but Stan

"What are you doing?"

"Ford lo-", Stan was then punched in the face,rubbing his jaw " ouch"

Ford stood up " sorry you had to see that, my brother was just leaving "

Stan reluctantly leaves the room in a grudge

"What was he gonna say?"

"Nothing ", Ford said sitting back down at his desk

"Well, can we speak privately?"

"Sure ", Ford nodded as he stood up locking his office door so no one came in and disturbed them

"I think I can get the Spanish deal to go through but they have one condition"Ellie hesitantly reveals "You have to seem them in person,I'll come along to translate but that's the only way they will even consider selling"

Ford sighed " I don't like traveling but if it's what I have to do..."

"I'm certain that will help seal the deal"Ellie smiled "And as for travelling I think everyone is a little scared of that but I'll be there"


	4. Chapter 3-Flying

The following week,Ellie and Ford were on the plane on their way to was gripping into the armrests of his chair taking deep breaths, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Ellie had found herself caring about Ford more than she should for a boss and employee the least she tried to calm him down by distracting him. She got an idea "Ford,why don't you tell me about yourself since you know almost everything about me?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you. I grew up in New Jersey

"There's a little bit of a hint of New Jersey accent in your voice I just didn't want to say anything."she smiled "Not that your voice isn't lovely...I'm not really helping am I?"

"No no it's fine ", ford chuckled " Iv broken my accent. You should hear my ma, hers is really strong "

"Maybe I'll meet her one day"Ellie says

"Maybe" Ford smiled

Several Hours later,Ford had fallen asleep against the window of the was silently reading her book glad that her boss wasn't so anxious,even if he was knocked out.

Fords mind began to create illustrations and visions within his coulours and shapes began to blur together.A vision of black curls and green eyes behind cat eyes glassed came before was Ellie but her head had been covered by a white transparent was smiling a lot at him,blushing hard. She softly whispered "I love you"

Ford melted into the dream feeling that some how if felt right " Ellie.. I love you too ", he said the reached out towards the illusive figure before him

The figure smiled "Well that's good cause we are getting married after all"the figure spoke with such he looked around he sees her wedding dress and the vicar standing infront of them both

Ford looked down at him self to see he was now in a black tux, he then looked to the vicar then to Ellie " I do ", He said then he leaned in to kiss her then heard clapping, he looked round to the empty seats to see no one was there to clap then he looked down to the vicar to see he was now a blonde young man, a blonde young man with one eye covered with a black triangular eye patch.

"Go ahead Sixers kiss her, if you don't I will ", the blonde man grinned like a Cheshire Cat, Fords eyes widened then looked to Ellie to see she was gone " No! Ellie!", he then jolted awake and quickly looked over to Ellie to check to see if she was ok

"Ford are you ok?"she asked looking up from her book seeing his sudden awakening

Ford seeing it was a dream nodded " yeah.. Just a good dream gone sour..."

"Oh well we are almost there about 10 minutes till we land"Ellie smiles going back to her book

Ford nodded then smiled slightly "That's great, I really don't like flying "

"You can hold my hand if you want that always helps me calm down" holding out her hand being sincere

Ford looked to her hand and took it "Thanks.. I must seem like a scaredy cat ", He chuckled" I can take on interdymensional monsters and ghosts but when it comes to heights "

"It's ok...I have a thing about goats" Holding his hand tighter,as she then realising what he had said " Ahh what was that last bit?"

"About heights? I'm scared of heights though in my defence it is a common fear "

"No no the fighting inter-dimensional monster and ghosts do you really do that?"

"Not so much fight, more like document my discoveries though my brother did pick a fight with a colony of gnomes and I did have to jump in for him ", Saying it like it was a casual thing to do

"Gnomes! What are you even talking about? Do they exist?"she asked looking at him strangely

" Along time ago I went to a place called gravity falls tracking weird anomalies and sightings of creatures, creature you would say are myths, what found their was amazing and life changing ", he then took out his first journal handing her it

She starts reading the journal "So these creatures actually exist!"she asked "Cause if that's true,that would just be incredible"

"Of course they do, I wouldn't have found them either without a strange calling.."

"Why did you give it up?"Looking at him with great Intrest in her eyes

"... I met something in the woods.. Something I knew I couldn't trust. ", he said then looked to the side " but he's behind me"

There was a very eerie way to the way he said that,Ellie didn't know how to was so relieved when they landed"Oh we are here"

They go through the airport grab there things and spend the whole ride to the hotel in complete to add onto of it all there's only one bed in there was a king size bed that was beside the point.

Ford stared at the bed "... One bed. How should we go about this?"

"Uh maybe if I take some pillows and lay them as a sort barrier,"She said "Or I could just sleep in the bathtub with a quilt"trying to figure out the best way to make it less awkward

"No it's fine let's just call halfs I don't move in my sleep much ", ford nodded then started to unpack

"Well,ok sure that seems fair"

After they had spent far to much unpacking there things in silence,they took a side of the bed and bid each other good night turning out the staying far away from each other the whole night,each one trying not to brush against the other accidentally and make the situation worse.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Warning :This chapter has some mature themes so reader discretion is advised so read at your own here's your second warning this has mature themes! Thank you much love,Potter, and hunger games

After the meeting with the Spanish firm,they go back to the hotel,smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Wow that was incredible I finally got them to agree to it with a lot of help from you"Ellie exclaims wanting to hug him but doesn't dare "I could just kiss you right now"her words flowing out too quickly for her to realise what she had said

" with that deal I would kiss you straight back, I can't believe we got it "

"And I would kiss you back after that"both their faces inches apart from each other

Ford blushed,staring into her eyes deeply "... I think I would like that.."

"You would?"

Ford leaned in closing his eyes to kiss Ellie, not recalling knowing what to do with his did the same their lips meeting as she placed his hands on her hand drifting to the back of fords kissed back gently getting it in his head that he would somehow hurt her if he wasn't gentle Ellie smiles into the kiss,as her balance is off and they fall not the to say that lead to some very passionate actually only lasted a few minutes but felt like hours to them special taken from both of them but something even better unconditional trust ( for each other).They didn't end up talking until after they were laying together in an embrace arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders,holding Ellie so looked up at him smiling."Thank you"

" for what?", ford asked looking down into her eyes

"Being so gentle"She said snuggling into his arms

Ford snuggled back to get comfy " I didn't want to hurt you...", then kissing her on the lips softly

"You didn't hurt me, it was really nice" She returned the kiss

Ford smiled " good, I thought it was amazing.."

"I never thought anyone would ever want to do it with me,I'm so glad that it was you"

Ford kissed her head " I thought I would die a virgin ", he chuckled

Ellie looked up at him "Then it was amazing we met each other cause I used to think that too.."Snuggling more into his arms"I want to stay here with you for the rest of the day"

" a lazy day in bed sounds great, it's too warm outside for me "


End file.
